riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doomed
Doomed & Stoned Festival is a festival beginning in 2016, featuring stoner, doom and sludge metal bands. Initially the main edition of the festival was held in Indianapolis while expanded editions and specific marquee events have been held in other parts of the United States. Nowadays the site hosts marquee events all over the United States. Background In 2016 doom/stoner website Doomed & Stoned opted to have a festival in Indianapolis, Indiana, a known popular location for doom metal. The first edition was announced in the summer with many of the initial bands announced, before announcing Cough and Bell Witch as their headliners. It would be held at 5th Quarter Lounge in November. A follow-up edition was announced in early 2017. Originally intended to return to 5th Quarter the venue of choice would end up being at Indiana City Beer after 5th Quarter's closing. By the Spring the full lineup and days would be announced.The Rock PitAccessed 23 June 2017 Lineups Doomed & Stoned Fest 2016 The inagural edition of Doomed & Stoned Festival was held at the 5th Quarter Lounge in Indianapolis, Indiana on November 18 & 19. Doomed & Stoned Winter Showcase (2017) A special marquee event hosted by Doomed & Stoned was held on 20 January 2017 at Ash Street in Portland, Oregon. This one-day event, headlined by Year of The Cobra, was billed as the Doomed & Stoned Winter Showcase.Doomed & Stoned Facebook Event Doomed & Stoned High Summer Fest (2017) On 4 and 5 August 2017, Doomed & Stoned hosted a two-day festival known as Doomed & Stoned High Summer Fest. This took place at Ash Street in Portland, Oregon. Doomed & Stoned Fest 2017 The second edition of Doomed & Stoned Festival was be held at Indiana City Beer on 5 & 6 October 2017. Orange County Doom Fest (2018) The Orange County Doom Fest was held on 20 and 21 April 2018 at The Doll Hut in Anaheim, California. This event had Doomed & Stoned as the main sponsor. The supporting sponsors for the event were Black Bow Records, Ripple Music, Pabst Blue Ribbon and Heavy Hand Media.Facebook Doomed & Stoned Chicago (2018) On 30 January 2018 it would be announced that Doomed & Stoned Festival would expand to a second edition in the year, with the second location being at Reggie's Rock Club in Chicago, Illinois. The dates set for the Chicago edition are 1 June - 3 June 2018 with Black Pyramid, ATTALLA, Sixes, and Brain Tentacles the first announced acts. Doomed & Stoned Ohio (2018) In April 2018, Doomed & Stoned announced an Ohio edition of the Doomed & Stoned Fest on 21 and 22 July at Buzzbin Art & Music Shop in Canton, Ohio. This event would feature 24 bands from Ohio and the surrounding areas.Doomed & Stoned Facebook Event Doomed & Stoned 2018 The 2018 Indianapolis edition of Doomed and Stoned Festival is set for 5 October - 7 October 2018 at Indiana City Beer in Indianapolis, Indiana. While the lineup was announced well in advance (Including one of the first bands from outside the country attending the festival in Sweden's Vokonis) many of the bands would cancel including both intended festival headliners Bang and Vokonis. Hollow Leg, Shroud Eater, Faces of The Bog and High Reeper would also cancel. Doomed & Stoned Chicago 2019 The 2019 edition of Chicago Doomed & Stoned would be hosted at Reggie's on 31 May and 1 June 2019, featuring fifteen bands over the two-day festivities.Chicago Doomed and Stoned Event Notably a pre-fest would be hosted at Soundgrowler Brewing Company on 30 May, featuring Weed Demon, Black Road and High Gallows.Chicago Doomed and Stoned Event Doomed & Stoned Ohio 2019 The second annual Doomed & Stoned Ohio would be held on 26 and 27 July 2019 at Buzzbin Art and Music Shop in Canton, Ohio. Notably this would be one of the biggest Doomed and Stoned Festivals to date, hosting thirty bands over two stages that weekend. EarthQuaker Devices would be the sponsor for the event.Doomed & Stoned Ohio Event Wisconsin Doomed & Stoned On 26 June 2019 Doomed & Stoned would announce the inaugural Doomed & Stoned Wisconsin, set for 22 and 23 November at The Cooperage in Milwaukee, Wisconsin.Doomed & Stoned Facebook On 6 August the first band announced for the fest would be Cold Black River.Doomed and Stoned Facebook External Links *Doomed & Stoned Webpage *Facebook Page *Facebook Page for Ohio Doomed and Stoned *Facebook Page for Wisconsin Doomed and Stoned *Facebook Page for Chicago Doomed and Stoned *MetalNexus Interview References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Indianapolis Category:Indiana Category:USA Category:Chicago Category:Illinois